


To Catch a Killer

by KingBastardStudios



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Coffee Shop, Detectives, M/M, Mafia leader, MafiaAU, Ship, Undercover, Yullen, mafia, one sided pokerpair kinda, poker pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingBastardStudios/pseuds/KingBastardStudios
Summary: Allen and Kanda grew up together in England and were best friends since forever. Some say even inseparable. But when Cross got a job over seas, Allen had to move anyway from Kanda.What happens when years later they finally meet again? And how much has really changed...and under what circumstances?Allen has to stop the B.O.M from killing while Kanda has to lead him off their track...Mafia AU! Yullen!





	1. Prologue

_'Nee Kanda, we'll always be friends right?' A small boy asked the slightly taller male._

_"Che. Of course Moyashi-"_

_"It's Allen BaKanda!"_

_"-I'm not letting you go anywhere." Kanda declared._

_Both boys smiled at each other and promised to never leave each other._

_xXx_

_"Kaaaaanda!" Allen jumped on Kanda's back._

_"Hm? Moyashi?" Kanda didn't make a move to remove Allen but put his book down instead._

_"I made it into the same high school as you! Isn't that great! We get to be together!"_

_"Heh, yeah. You're going to hate the classes though, Moyashi."_

_"It's Allen Ba-Kan-da! A-L-L-E-N! It's only two syllables, or are you to dumb to remember that!?"_

_"Che.' Kanda got up and started walking with Allen on his back to their own secret hideout. Glad that his Moyashi was going to the same school._

_xXx_

_"Moyashi...what do you mean you're leaving?"_

_'I'm sorry Yuu but it's not my choice...Master got me into a university across seas along with his job...I have to go with him..." Allen looked down at the ground in shame._

_"..."_

_"I'm leaving tomorrow...stupid master didn't tell me till last minute...Yuu i'm so so sorry." tears dripped down his face, "I really don't want to leave."_

_Kanda embraced Allen in a tight hug, not wanting to let go of his small Bean._

_"It's alright Aren...you'll come back, right?"_

_"Yeah. I promise Yuu. I'll be back here in no time."_

_The next day arrived, Allen and Kanda were outside hugging for the last time for who knows how long._

_"Oi! Hurry it up you two! I'm not missing the damn plane! It's bad enough that I already gotta drive to the airport!" a angry redhead called from the car._

_"Well then Yuu...I'll be off."_

_"I'll see you later Moyashi."_

_"Sure thing. BaKanda."_

_Both boys smiled brightly at each other, making another promise. 'We will see each other again.'_

_As the car drove away from the now empty house, Kanda started crying silent tears. And a old promise raced through the lone boys mind. Only increasing the tears down his face._

_"I thought we promised to never leave each other, Aren."_


	2. Chapter 1: The Detective

Allen awoke with a start, cold sweat seeping from his body. He looked around and tried to remember where he was. After a moment of confusion he realized he was in his apartment, and that it was only a bad dream. That was the third night it happened, this week alone. He wondered if something was wrong with him. Usually once he wakes up the dream disappears from his memory.

_Bzzz Bzzz_

Allen's phone vibrated signaling he got a text. Checking his phone it showed that he had two missed calls and seven unread text messages by Tyki and Road. And it was hardly even 9 AM yet for crying out loud. Allen checked his voicemail.

 _"_ Yoooo shounen. We got a new case, where are you? You're needed here prompto. When you get this, call me back and meet us here. 124 SharBerry Street down near the Plaza Palace. It's blocked off you can't miss it. Even with your pour sense of direction."  _Beep, 'Called on Friday 23rd at 7:32 AM.'_

"Allllleeeen pick up the phone and get down here! Stop sleeping you lazy ass! Were at the Ark now! And bring me some candy on the way! See you soon~"  _Beep, 'Called on Friday 23rd at 8:26 AM.'_

Allen sighed and checked his messages. Mostly likely from Tyki and Road asking him where the hell he was.

_Myki Tikk (Butterfly Bastard)_

_'Shounen' 7:27 AM_

_'Pick up the phone' 7:32 AM_

_'W a k e U p Walker' 7:36 AM_

_'Uuuugh I s2g shounen if you spent all night playing poker again-' 7:53 AM_

_'Forget it. Get that white ass of yours down here at the Ark.' 7:54 AM_

_'Oh, and get us some donuts were hungry' 8:37 AM_

_'You're paying' 8:39_

Allen gave a load groan and rolled out of his comfy bed. Must be important if they left so many messages...Allen picked up his phone again and checked the time. 8:46 AM. At least now he can stop at Timmy's on the way there. Quickly getting dressed in some black jeans, a white dress shirt, his infamous gloves, and a red ribbon around his neck he was ready to go. Until he heard a meow....oops.

"Sorry Tim, heh I almost left without feeding you." Allen picked up the yellow cat and put him down on the kitchen floor. He picked up the two empty bowls and filled them with cat food and water before putting them back down, earning a happy meow from Tim. Grabbing his wallet and keys Allen now rushed out the door, locking it. When Allen got into his car he unlocked his phone and texted Tyki back.

_'Okay okay sorry geez' 8:55 AM_

_'I'm on my way now' 8:55 AM_

_'What do you all want' 8:56 AM_

Allen put his phone down in the holder and started the car to go to Timmy's, aka Tim Hortons. It was only a twenty-five minute drive from his apartment to the station but it took ten minutes to get to the closet Timmy's. The opposite side of town.

_Bzz Bzz_

_'THE BITCH came back the very next day,_

_Oh the bitch came back thought he was a goner,_

_But the bitch-'_

"Hey Tyki. I'm on my way to Timmy's now."

"I saw, get the usual for Skin, Road, Sheryl, and Me. The twins want the new menu, don't get them to much suger. And Lulubell wants a black coffee with milk and caramel. I hope you're getting all this. Also pick up a dozen random to for later and I heard about the secret menu. Try and get something from that for me.'' Tyki said over the phone.

"You guys are going to run me broke..."

"Then stop sleeping in. There's been a new case release to us. The coppers here are stumped AGAIN and want us to find out the whole shabang. We saw the body earlier, that you o' so kindly missed. We haven't been briefed yet so get your cute little ass down here after you get our food."

"Yes mother. Give me what you got when I get there before the meeting."

"Oi don't use that tone with me young man." Tyki said sarcastically.

"See you in a bit butterfly boy."

"Shounen."

Allen hanged up the phone and put it back down into the holder. Another murder, another death, another case to be solved. Why do people even want to kill others, what do they even get out of it? The white haired boy pulled into Tim Hortons parking lot and grabbed his soon to be empty wallet.

By the time he got out he was carrying two trays of drinks and six bags worth of food plus a box filled with donuts on his head. To say he was good at balancing stuff was an understatement. But he'll need to stop at the bank later. Dropping everything off in his car he took out his phone again, checking the time. 9:25 AM. The in and out took twenty minutes.

Allen started up the car again and drove straight to the Ark...well Station. By the time he got there Road was waiting for him in front of the door.

"Alllleeeen~" Road jumped onto Allen, "What took you so long!? I'm hungry! None of us ate anything all day yet!" Road gave out a fake cry. "And why are you so late. Tyki and me called you but you didn't answer."

"Sorry Road, I guess I slept in again. I didn't hear my phone go off. But i'm here now and you can help me bring in the food to everybody."

"Okay, but you better of gotten me some sweets. There better be sweets." She said in a threatening way as she got off Allen.

"In the bag, now come on." Allen grabbed the two trays of drinks and the box of donuts while Road carried in the bags.

"Get ya food!" Allen called out when they both got to the underground floor.

The way the Station aka the Police Department is set up, from the outside it looks like there's only two floors and doesn't have a basement. But that's where they're wrong. The 'basement' is called the Ark, where the Noah's hang out. In the big city, where they are, it's nice to have a place where no one can get to. Especially for the top notch detectives such as themselves. It can be dangerous work so they rather hide underground then be in sight uptop. More than half the people in the station don't even know about it, but those who do are watched  _very_  closely.

Allen and Road place the food on one of the many tables before walking in to see everyone just laying around and talking. Aside from the twins who were playing with their PSP's. Allen sweatdropped, ' _Wasn't there just another homicide a few hours ago?'_

"Shounen it's about time you got here."

"So i've been told. Foods on the table, find what's yours. I don't care."

"What's got you in such a down poor mood, boy?"

"My empty wallet."

Once Allen mention food everyone (excluding Lulubell and Sheryl) rushed towards the table to claim what's theirs. Everyone left the table, leaving only Lulubell, Sheryl, Tyki and Allen. After everyone else took portions of the food Allen o so kindly bought for them, they found themselves back in their respective seats. Waiting for Lulubell to start briefing them. Lulubell stood up and opened up a freshly printed file, ready to start.

"The police stated that these killings have started more and more recently, and is now having everyone on guard. The killer is most likely a serial killer, but we still can't out rule the possibility that this is a hit list. All the unfortunate victims did not have anything in common except that they all attended the same auction back in March." Lulubell passed around papers for everyone to see the victims when they where alive. "All we know about the killer is that he or she brands them on the thigh with a symbol." She passed out another picture of all the victims dead and with a craving on their thigh. "Unfortunately this is all the police know. That's why we're helping out, again."

"What a waste. Aren't the coppers suppose to be doing this. Give me a break. We can't solve all their cases for them." Tyki threw the papers down on the coffee table. Jasdevi agreed.

"It's what we're paid for." Allen shrugged it off.

"Oh Shounen that reminds me," Tyki sat up in his seat and lit up a smoke, "You're wanted in the Earl's place around noon."

"EHHHH-Why? I didn't do anything this time!"

"Didn't say."

"Pupiiiilss in troooubbbleeee~" the twins sang out in sync. Earning a small glare from Allen.

"Well seeing as this is all the information we got, I'm gonna go and head down to the Morgue and check out the bodies."

"Ooooh I'll com-" Road was cut off by Sheryl slamming his hands on the wooden table to get everyone's attention.

"I'll come, i'm not letting my darling little Road anywhere near dead bodies!"

"But daaaaaaaaddy." Road pouted.

"No! There are some things I will allow and this absolutely not one of them!"

"Sheryl please, all we do is see dead bodies. Were  _homicide_ detectives. We do this for a  _living."_

"No."

"Okay fine. Sheryl is coming with me to the Morgue, Lulubell when Wisely comes around from slacking off again, work with him to get more information and get his intake on this. Tyki you're on clean up again with Road-"

"Uuuuughhhhh."

"-Skin can go as well. I know that you two were already at the scene earlier but i'll meet you there after i'm done at the Morgue. Skin can you be their lookout from prying eyes of the public?"

"Mhmm." Skin managed to get out, to busy eating sweets.

"Thank you. And twins.... You do what you do. And that DOESN'T mean getting into trouble!"

"Hehehheeeeee haaaaaaaaiiiiii."

xXx

Allen and Sheryl arrived at the Morgue, mentally preparing themselves for what they are about to see. Some bodies were worst then others. Getting the okay from the person in charge, both males walked into the cold room and started examining the body. To say that they were embarrassed or grossed out of the body was non-existent. At this point in their lives and careers, if you can't look at something gross then they better start looking for a new job.

"Really Sheryl? You were afraid of Road looking at  _this_? There is literally nothing THAT bad. We've all seen worst." Allen rolled his eyes at Sheryl.

"Well how was i supposed to know it was only mild! I have to protect her from all evils!"

"Sheryl."

"Yeah?"

"Homicide."

"And?

"Never mind." Allen sighed and started looking at the body. Sheryl joined in a moment later.

After that was done, they didn't find anything that unusually. Excluding the marks that was left from the killer. With that they both headed out with a thanks to the head, and drove off towards the plaza where Tyki and Road were at.

xXx

Sheryl pulled the car into the parking lot a few streets down. It was always so crowded at the plaza that it was just awful finding a place to park. Authority or not, it was hard. After they walked to where the bright yellow caution tape was, they showed their badges and

walked in.

"Dadddddyyy~" Road chirped out and pounced on Sheryl.

Tyki and Allen sweat dropped at this action while those to had their weird ass moment. Allen turned around and suspected the blood stained ally and the white outline of the body.

"So what do you think Shounen?" Tyki asked leaning for Allen's small body.

"Depends, what do you have so far?" Allen questioned the older male back. Tyki sighed and straightened his back before taking a notepad from his jacket and started listing stuff.

"Name Charles Whattson, 5'7, single, 53 and an only child. Started off as a merchant before rising up to owning his own trade. Killed this morning between 2:23 to 4:57. Two teenagers out from the club said they found the body and called it in. From what we have so far it looks like he was running from someone and took the wrong turn." The dark haired male put his notepad away before leaning against one of the walls and taking out a smoke. "Honestly Shounen, even if this wasn't our job, this is still child's play. I don't see why we have to do this. This _isn't_ what we signed up for."

"I know Tyki, I don't like this either but we all sworn on it. If I had a say in this it would already be on his trail." Allen said solemnly, not daring to look up at Tyki. Silence passed between them before Allen stood up and turned his back.

"Come on. Were leaving."

xXx

Back at the Ark, everyone met up with new information they got. Unfortunately when they were speaking about the case the white haired boy was somewhere else. Namely the Earls office, down town. It was nearly noon.

Allen knocked on the door and was open by one of the workers. Akuma. The henchman that work under the earl. The akuma looked at him with caution before letting him in.

"Where's the Earl, I've been called. Again."

"In his study." was the simply answer he received before he went to go do his own thing.

"Gee thanks." Allen said to himself and rolled his eyes, heading down the hallway to the Earls infamous study.

"Allen-doll is that you?" Came the Earl's voice from down the hall. Allen shivered at the nickname and how he could always tell when he's near. It was disturbing after a while.

"Yeah i'm here Earl. What was it that you need?" The white headed kid walked through the door and stood in front of the Earl.

"Sit down, sit down. You're always so formal." Allen did what he was told at sat in one of the armchairs.

"I want to send you on a trip."

"Uuuhhh, excuse you?"

"I want to send you on a trip back to England." The Earl said bluntly again.

"Where did this come from?"

Earl sipped his tea and looked at Allen knowledgeably. "Well there's been a case that's been requested of you back in England-"

"A request? Since when-"

"-let me finish Allen-doll. As I was saying there's a case in England that I the requester wants you on." Earl handed him a thick file of the case named  _Black Order._ Allen looked up from it before looking back down and opening it. "Here's all the information you need on it."

"Yeah...but why send me? I can't possibly leave my unit!"

"I'm sorry Allen-doll but this will be a solo case for you and may as well take some time for even you to solve. The case has been been an ongoing for some time now, and since you're one of our smartest people who in fact is well-known for this stuff was picked out of the select few. I hope you...do understand." The Earl said the last part in more of a serious and threatening voice.

Allen was silent for a moment before sighing, "Understood sir."

"Good! You leave tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!?!?! Huh w-wait w-what -"

Allen was being pushed out of the door from the Akuma from earlier. "EEEEARRRL!"

xXx

"Wait...so you're saying that you're leaving  _tomorrow_..." Tyki started.

"...to return to England..." Road stated.

"...without us..." Jasdevi said.

"...for a case the Earl gave you." Sheryl finished.

"Yuuuuup. That's about it." Allen confirmed.

3...2...1

"WHAT!!!!" everyone yelled at once.

"Stop yelling. I don't have a choice in the matter! Apparently it was by someone's request that I come!"

"Since we do we take requests?"

"No idea."

Changing the topic, the albino asked about the case, only to cause the room to go silent. Before he heard the twins mumbled "What case?" and "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Earning a glare from Road and Skin.

"You guys forgot! I've been gone for less than an hour!"

"Haiiiiiiii~"

"Get it done you lot." Allen sighed and walked out the door to start packing for his long flight tomorrow.

xXx

"Shounen do you really have to leave?" a deep voice said from the couch in Allen's apartment, petting Timcanpy.

"Mhmm. I said i'll go...plus you know how scary the Earl can get." Allen sighed, "And I get to go back to my home town..."

"We're going to miss you."

"I know...this is hard for me to. I didn't want to go. But I did try to get the Earl to bring you lot aswell but he declared it as a solo case."

"Mmm..." Tyki placed Tim down and got up from his place and hugged the shorter boy, his head in Allen's neck. "You're going to come back, right?" he mumbled.

"...Yeah. I promise Teezy. I'll be back here in no time."

Once those words left his mouth Allen got a head-splitting headache and slumped against Tyki. Tyki, thankfully already holding him- supporting his weight.

"Shounen? Hey! Are you okay!? Oi!"

 

_"It's alright Aren...you'll come back, right?"_

_"Yeah. I promise Yuu. I'll be back here in no time."_

 

Allen's head started ringing, he decided to ignore it and shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of it. After a moment of silence and Tyki still supporting Allen's light weight, he nodded and stood up slightly.

"Sorry Tyki, I got a dizzy spell I guess."

"Don't scare me like that! Idiot! Have you been sleeping!?" Tyki lightly knocked Allen over the head. Tyki groaned and rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked off somewhere. "Well...I guess I'll be off then. We'll come and see you off tomorrow at the gate." He looked to the door, realizing that now there's no point of trying to get Allen to stay. Earls orders or not.

"I'll see you then Teezy." Allen smiled brightly at him.

"See you tomorrow. Night, Allen." Tyki leaned down and kissed Allen before excusing himself and leaving.

"Idiot." the now blushing boy mumbled.

xXx

The Noah Unit arrived at the airport around 10 AM, but the flight itself doesn't leave till 12 PM. Currently they were all wishing Allen goodbye at the gate. Road, Jasdevi, Sheryl, Wisely, and even Skin started crying. Tyki and Lulubell kept their composure together but even they looked down and depressed that their favorite person was leaving them.

"We-we'll see i-if the Earl will let us come a-and visit" Road said in between cries.

"That would be great. I'm going to miss you all...keep in contact kay?"

"Of course!" and "We'll call!" echoed throughout all of them.

They all gave the scar faced boy a big hug. But before Allen had the chance to walk passed the gate, Skin blocked him. And Lulubell came over and gave him a small silver box.

"Open this when you get off the plane. And when you land call us! We want to make sure everything went okay. You hear me!" Lulubell semi-yelled at Allen with a bit of embarrassment. Even though she doesn't like to admit it she was the overprotective mom of the whole group.

"Got it!" Allen said before disappearing through the gate.

xXx

Allen dragged himself off of the long flight to England and slumped against one of the walls, stretching his legs out. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Those plane chairs were uncomfortable and the guy in front of him had the nerve to put his chair all the way back! The Noah where rich why the hell didn't the Earl get him first class!

Allen sighed and forced himself to get up and find somewhere to call the Noah. Actually that can wait...all he wanted to do was get some sleep.

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note: Hi everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter! And before I get comments on this, yes there is SLIGHT PokerPair! It is till Yullen though! I'm thinking that this will be a 2 part story and in the second part it will revolve around that. Don't hold me to it i'm still in the thought process. And whoa damn...3,184 words o.o for the first chapter alone.  
> See you next time~  
> Next Chapter: The Leader]


	3. Chapter 2: The Leader

“What do you mean you couldn't kill him!” A deep booming voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone present in the room shuddered at the sound. Fearing what else their angry leader would do. “ _We_  are the Black Order! We have a reputation to keep!  _This_  isn’t acceptable! Do you understand!”

A small murmur of ‘yeses’ and ‘yes sir’ rumbled throughout everyone.

“Do you understand!”

“Yes sir!” everyone echoed loudly.

“Do not let  _this_ happened again. Now get out of my sight.”

Everyone departed from the room almost immentaly and went off to go do their own thing. Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, and Komui Lee were the only ones who stayed behind. Their angry leader looked at all of them before sitting down and leading back, a hand on his temple.

_Lavi Bookman,_ right hand man yet annoying as a rabbit.

**Purpose** : Helps Kanda decide who to kill and why, makes sure the fearless leader also doesn't do anything stupid.

**Specializes** : Strategy and memorizing. Good going undercover and knowing the target inside and out.

**Weapon** : Hammer; Ozuchi Kozuchi.

_Lenalee Lee,_ right hand woman, a go to when Lavi gets too much.

**Purpose** : Again, makes sure Kanda doesn't do anything stupid and takes care of the Exorcists don’t overwork themselves, but also make sure the same thing for the Techies.

**Specializes** : Parkour, fitting into tight places, and being very agile.

**Weapon** : Close combat; has two pistols named Mist and Wind.

_Komui Lee,_ advisor to Kanda.

**Purpose** : Makes sure everything is underlined and on track, deals with paperwork and watches over everyone. Sends people out on missions.

**Weapon** : Komurin...hardly used but scares the fuck out of anyone and everyone when it goes on a rampage...which is always.

_Yu Kanda_ , leader.

**Purpose** : Runs the whole shabang and gets the hit list. Decides who to kill and likes being out in the field.

**Specializes** : Blending in, using his sword, Martial arts.

**Weapon** : Katana; Mugan

The Order is ordered into three parts; The Exorcists, the Finders, and the Techies, and is also called two separate names. Mostly known as the  _Black Order_ and the  _Lord Backer Network._

The Exorcists.

**Purpose** : Ones who do the killing and all the messy work. Takes out the monstrous people in the world, even if it means making a monster out of themselves.

The Finders.

**Purpose** : The ones who find out who did what, when and where. Also those who get the detail and where they will be when the assassination takes out. (And the unlucky few who have to clean up everything afterwards to make it look like a accident.)

The Techies…

**Purpose** : They don’t really do much really, kinda...they're the ones who make new weapons and machines for killing and working and to make sure that the golems are working correctly.

For the working part well, that’s more of the  _Lord Backer_ side of stuff. After all it has to seem like they're actually  _doing something_ for once.

Now there's the Underground and Aboveground Network.

The Aboveground is called and ran by  _Lord Backer._  For short the L.B. Network for technologyand sciences.

**Run by** : Froi Tiedoll, a famous painter under the name of Edens Flower.

**Partnered with** : L.B. (which was just him but no one knew what Lord Backer looked like so it doesn't raise any suspicion.)

“Yuu-chan~ you have to calm down! Getting mad at everyone won’t change anything!” Lavi whined before finding himself on the floor.

“I told you to not call me that Baka Usagi!” Kanda lashed out and pushed the poor redhead to the floor before sitting back down and sighing. Clearly annoyed.

“You know he’s right. It looks like killing him will be harder than we thought.” Lenalee stated, sighing as well.

Kanda said nothing in response and stared off into nothingness. Before begrudgingly he stood up and walked past the three of them. “Leave. We’re done here.” He sent a glare and slammed the door. Leaving the only people he can tolerate, alone in the room. Confusing the remeding occupants out of their minds.

“Nii-san. Do you know why Kanda got so angry over not completing this mission? Usually he just yells at that one person. Not all of us.”

“I can’t say. I read the reports but it’s not my place to say.” Silence marked the room for a few moments. “But my darling cute little Lenalee~ you don't have to worry about such vaguely things! Nii-sans got it all figured and planned out~!” Komui bounced onto the poor girl in a massive hug.

“Nii-san! Let me go!” Lenalee kicked her brother off herself before storming out of the room to go get some coffee. While Lavi was poking at the twitching Komui.

xXx

Kanda was walking out into the night still thinking over the mishap earlier. This was the  _easiest_ chance to kill that fucking bastard. But did they? Noooo of course not. They had to go and fuck it up. Kanda just walked and walked and walked until he got tired and had to lead or sit against something. His wanderings often last a few hours till a day or two. This wandering brought him to a clearing in the woods. He walked a bit further in before sitting down himself and laying back, looking up at the night sky.

“Those stupid fools…” He said to himself quietly before taking out his phone. Looking for some entertainment to clear his head.

The long haired male pulled out his headphones and plugged them in. Decided to just listen to music in the vast nothingness in the night.

“I see your red door, I want it painted black,

No colors anymore, I want them to turn black,

I see the girls walked by dressed in their summer clothes,

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes…”

Kanda smirked a bit at the song choice. Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones. Even if he doesn't listen to much music, his music that he listens to tends to differ by his mood. It can go to rock or metal to suddenly a calm sounding lullaby to a  _select few_ country songs. Very little though. His playlist is mostly rock though.

He didn't know how long had passed of him just relaxing and staring up at the sky till he heard a branch break. Up in a second he was on his feet, Mugan ready in his hand and already set to kill if need be. He stared into the darkness where he heard the break. A fawn came out into the clearing and Kanda stood straight, glaring at the poor animal.

Another snap ended the silence and Kanda into another ready kill position and the fawn standing up straight looking for danger. Kanda walked silently to the sound.

A scream.

A thump.

A groan.

“...Oh Oh...hey-heeeeeey Kaaaaandaaaa...What are you doing here...” Lavi said stuttering a bit.

“You have five seconds to get off me.” Kanda growled out to the already frightened rabbit. Less than two seconds later the weight on the long haired being was lifted. And not even two seconds after that a sharp glistening sword was positioned under the redheads neck.

“Now. What the fuck were you doing before you o so happily  _dropped_  by.”

“Hehhhh about thaaaaat, I was coming to come get ya. You’ve been gone for hoooours. It’s almost morning and lovely Lenalady was getting worried.” Lavi said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tch.” Kanda drew back his sword. “It’s none of your business what I do. She knows I can take care of myself.”

“I rather not of fought with her.” Both boys walked down the path from the clearing. “Now then, that was quite the reaction you had with that fawn.” A sly cheshire cat grin stretched itself upon Lavi’s face.

All the way back to town Kanda chased Lavi with an endless amount of death threats.

xXx

Next morning Kanda got up and looked around his room dazely. It was 6 AM and he had a painting shift down at the university. Yes yes even if he was the leader of the most well known and most dangerous mafia group around, he had a job. As a painter. At the local University.

Same thing could be said for all the Exorcists, they all had jobs outside of the mafia so they could have a alibi on some days, helps them when they kill someone and works for a great backup. Yet sometimes it can give them a hard time on their scheledal.

Lavi worked as a substitute history teacher at the same University and Lenalee worked at the same University's Cafe. It just so happened to work out that way. As for Komui he was stuck doing all the paperwork back down at the Order. And everyone else was working in the L.B. network. Excluding Marie, who does in fact, help kids who are blind and teaches them to use their other senses.

Kanda dragged himself out of bed and did his morning meditation for twenty minutes. Afterwards he got his infamous soba before getting dressed and getting ready for the rest of the day. By 7:30 AM the exorcist, I mean, ehm, painter, was ready for his work shift. It wasn't bad and he got paid for it, but he just hates the idiots he has to work with. With a sigh he walked out the door and headed to work.

When he got there he went straight to the art room. Thankfully all those idiots that he works with don't get in till later. The room was all his for at least an hour or so. Going to the private back room, he took out his canvas out and started painting.

An hour passed and the basics (that’s what he calls them) started coming in. There was only 4 others including him, so 5 in total. It wasn't like he taught students or something. Hell we would rather commit suicide then deal with a bunch of brats. They were the ones that actually make art for the arts building and museums. And sometimes even repairing old artwork that has faded throughout the years. Making them look brand new.

It wasn't until five o'clock that he could leave. If he made it out fast enough he didn’t have to see the annoying red-headed usagi. Down the hall. Left, left, stairs, right, out the door, to the parking lot-

“Yuuuuuu!!!~”

_‘Fuck_ ’

“Looks like you didn't learn from last night baka.” he said just as Lavi was about to pounce onto him, he kicked him where the sun don’t shine. Only resulting in Lavi laying on the ground holding his parts giving out a groan. “I. told. You. not. To. call. Me. that.”

“Kanda!”

_‘Lenalee.’_

“What did you do to Lavi!”

“Che. Nothing. He was like that when I got here. Isn’t that right  _Usagi.”_

“Yeah, yeah...I fell...:” Lenalee sweat dropped and Lavi limped his way back up. Kanda smirked.

“Where you about to head to L.B. or back to your place?” Lenalee questioned the taller male. Kanda just shrugged in returned.

“Don’t feel like showing up to deal with the fools.”

“Yu- Kanda if this is still about last night: forget it. What's happened happen and you’ve scared everyone enough that they won't even think about messing up again. For awhile at least.” all playfulness from Lavi left. “If you don't wanna show up fine, but you have to be there tomorrow afternoon.

“And dare I say, why is that?” the dark haired male rolled his eyes.

“Word is that the Noah's are sending in one of their top people to snuff us out. We gotta be ready for them.” Lenalee looked down at the pavement and clenched her hands together at her sides. “You need to be there.”

“Fine.”

“Kanda…-”

“Che. I’ll be there tomorrow. Now leave me alone.”

Lenalee looked up at Kanda and nodded before leaving to her car. Lavi followed close behind after her, not saying another word to Kanda. And after all she was his ride back to L.B.. Kanda shook his head as the two of them drove away from the University.

Instead of him just going home,  _now_  he had to stop by old Master Zuu. All he wanted to do was go home and maybe read or train with his sword, but now he needed some more information about the fucker the Noah’s are sending. After all, word travels fast down in the red-district.

The Red District is where the Order gets some of their information. Even if it’s across seas the information will always be known within a day. At a certain price of course. Personally Kanda didn’t like going down to that part but for some unknown reason Master Zuu loves to set up shop there of all places.

The dark eyed exorcists glared at anyone who even dared to look his way as he entered a small pub. He walked up to the counter and sat down.

“What kind I get you mister?” A girl behind the counter asked, revealing a bit to much if you asked him. But what can one expect down here.

“Get me the Star Field on the rocks.”

“Coming up.” the bartress started making his drink. He leaned in closer slightly to make sure that she didn't put anything into his drink. “Cool it. I’m not doing anything ponytail.” She sent a glare towards him, which he just ignored in returned. “Here.” She slip him the whiskey and stepped away.”

“Oi, I need to see Atuuda.”

“I don’t know who or what that is ponytail.”

“Che. I don’t have time for this lady.”

“Listen bud I don’t care, now as you can see  _sir_ I’m busy.” She said in a mocking tone. Kanda was so ready to punch her but instead he reducatly grabbed his wallet and slid her a Twenty. The bartender looked at him before taking it. “Last I heard he was on Fleet Street up top of old Barber’s place. But you didn't hear it from me. Ehh mister.”

Kanda said nothing else and grabbed his whiskey, throwing the money on the counter walking out. Not even giving another glance back. Didn't care. The only thing on his mind was why Zuu had to be fo far in the Red District.  _Fleet Street_ , Creepiest street here. Rumor had it there was a demon barber on that street. Kanda walked up to the shop and walked up the stairs on the side to the living/working space above The long hair killer knocked three times fast, two slow, and one more normal. He could hear some ruffling on the other side of the door before a pair of eyes where looking straight at him.

“Kanda! You’re back!” the person behind the door exclaimed.

“Che, open up idiot.” The door unlocked and opened up wide to reveal nun other then Bak Chang. Great nephew from Zuu Mei Chang. Also known as Atuuda. Kanda walked in and looked around. “What are you doing in a dump like this.”

“It was available after out last place was raided by your prossy. If you're looking for him hes out with Fou right now.”

“Che.”

“What did you need Kanda? Maybe I can help.”

Kanda looked like he was thinking for a moment and finally turned to look at him. “What do you know about the Noah that’s coming here?”

“Hmm….we just received some information about that today. Hold on.” Bak took out his phone and started reading the contacts that was on the screen. Well summarizing it bit. “Noahs are sending someone to reveal the Black Order for the murders that’s been happening...and that they are only sending in one person. Who is highly smart and said to be young looking.” Bak looked up at Kanda and put his phone away. “I’m afraid that’s all we got.”

“That’s hardly anything...but if their only sending in one person it can be easily taken care of.”

“That’s what you pointed out? Doesn't it somewhat, I don't know concern you that their sending someone in to where H.Q. is? Your killings have been all over the world but they decide to come here first…”

“Means I can kill them quicker. Over and done with it.” Kanda snarked out at the blond and went back to the door.

_Bang._

A door hit him right in the face. Kanda was holding his face with his hand and looking down right angry. “Who the  _fuck_  did that.” Putting his hand down there was a red mark in the middle of his forehead and his eyes screamed kill.

“Language!” A powerful kick was sent Kandas way, forcing him to slide back.

“Mind your fucking business.” Kanda returned with a punch at her.

“Hey! Don’t fight in here Kanda! Fou!” Bak cried out. Only to resulted in another argument and a glaring contest.

“Oh...Yuu your here. What brings you this far into the District…” Old Man Zuu said once he noticed Kanda, when he walked threw the door. Once those words left his mouth all fighting stopped.

“Che. Nothing important now.”

xXx

Next day came as quickly as it went. Today was the suppose meeting day at the Order revolving around the one that he Noah's sent.

He wasn’t paying much attention and was suddenly knocked into a big bear hug by none other than Froi Tiedoll. His father. I mean...adopted father.

“Yuuuuuuuuu~ My beloved soooon!!!~ Oh how I missed you, It’s been so looooong!” Tiedoll cried out, hugging the life out of the poor man.

“Get off me old man!” Kanda pushed Tiedoll away.

“But soooon!”

“Che. Sentimental old bastard.”

Both men walked through into the meeting room. Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Old Man Zuu, and Bak were already there. Tiedoll and himself were the last ones to show up. No one said a word and ll sat down in their respected seats. Several moments of silence passed.

“Bak, tell them what you got.”

“Well as we probably all know this but the Noahs are sending someone here to try to reveal the L.B. Network for being connected to the Black Order assassinations. We also know that they are only sending in one person, who is highly smart and said to be young looking. I got some information earlier through the outer network and via rumor that the youngling is not related to them. Which is weird if you look back at their history.”

“Yeah, I heard that to. Rumor has it that he was orphaned and was somehow ended up with them a few years later. He’s also supposedly well known as Edge End in America. No one has ever scene his face though. Wears a creepy ass mask whenever he's on a case. Like cogwheels steampunk kinda shit.” Lavi added on.

“When is he supposed to arrive?” Lenalee said slowly. “Maybe we can catch him when he lands down at the post.”

“Not sure, but maybe sometime in the next week or so. And think about that. We don’t even know what he looks like.”

“Oh yeah…”

“Don’t you worry my dear Lenalee! It's alright don’t be sad~”

“Chief Komui please, this is serious.”

“But my dear Lenaleeeeee-”

“Will be fine, but that was a good idea.”

A few more ideas were said though the room, Kanda keeping quiet as usual. Everyone was trying to figure out what to do about the mysterious stranger. For several minutes.

“Will you all shut the fuck up.” Venom struck in their leaders voice. Causing the room to go quite. “We got what information we have and make do so shut up. Lavi and Bak try and get more information if you can. Lenalee send the Finders on patrol and if anyone looks suspicious coming out of the airport have them report to Komui, Tiedoll, or Me directly. Understand.”

“Yes sir!” everyone cried out before giving each other a knowing look.

“Nothing said in this room shall be repeated or spoken to anyone.” Kanda gave everyone  _that look_  with no room for disagreement.

“My darling Yuu~ You’ve became so leadery! I’m so proud of you son!” Tiedoll attacked Kanda again for a another bear hug.

“Don't call me that, and i'm not your son old man!” Kanda threaten. “Now sit back down fool we have other matters to discuss.” He moved out of the way just in time to miss Froi’s attack.

With that everyone sat back down and the meeting continued. Talking about other matters and changes in not only the L.B.N but also to change a few things in the B.O.

Unfortunately for Kanda he had to stay there for the whole time. Wanting to be anywhere else but there.

xXx

Kanda was back at home and drawing on a palate. He was tired but he couldn't sleep. He even tried his tea and meditation but for some reason he couldn't get to sleep. He was sitting on the window sill, drawing whatever came to mind.

Some were lotus’s, baby animals, anatomy, people from the order, and before he even noticed he was drawing a certain Beanspourt. Who he hasn't seen in years. Kanda looked down and looked at his face, before crumpling and tearing up the paper and tossing it. He did miss the carefree boy but it’s been so long.

Getting up from the sill he decided to try and get some sleep. Or at least attempt. He went to bed and weirdly enough, off to dreamland the fierce boy went.

xXx

It wasn't till the alarm went off that Kanda got off...by falling out of the bed. What a great start eh. He groaned and got up. He went to the bathroom and almost fell in disbelief. His hair was a tangled mess! Which never happens. Never.

What a great start.

Trying to get all the tangles out of his usual silky hair took him forever. Making him late for work. Then at work red and purple paint spilled on him. Causing his already shitty and grumpy mood to worsen. To say he was angry when he finally got out of work was a understatement. He was furious. Even Lavi sensed it and stayed away from the angry Samurai. After all he wasn't asking for a literal death wish.

When the angry painter finally got home he went straight for the shower and tried to wash out all of the paint from his hair. After his lengthy shower, he was feeling a tad bit better seeing all the paint go down the drain. Only to be ruined again when he found out his was out of tea AND soba.

He wanted to kill someone badly.

Letting a long stream of curses left his mouth and he slammed the door to his apartment complex to go to the store.

Today was just not his day.

Kanda arrived to store and luckily that was easy, nothing went wrong. Same with checking out and leaving the store. No bad luck, no nothing. And anyone that came near him went around him and not even bothering to talk to him. By the time he was out of the store and out of any of the busy streets was around 9 PM.

Damn he just wanted to go sleep at this point. Like fuck. He was just done.

_Bzz Bzz_

_Bzz Bzz_

_Bzz Bzz_

Kanda took and looked down at his phone as the messages kept coming in.

_Usagi_

_‘Yuuuuu’ 9:05_

_‘We saw you earlier and you looked pissed AF’ 9:05 PM_

_‘You calmed down yet or what’ 9:05 PM_

_“I see you reading these’ 9:08 PM_

_‘If you don’t answer i'll tell Tiedoll’ 9:09 PM_

_‘To go over your place’ 9:09 PM_

. . . stupid fucking rabbit. . .

_‘Shut the fuck up.’ 9:10 PM_

_‘Don't fucking text me you stupid fucking rabbit.’ 9:10 PM_

_‘Ok ok calm down Kanda.’ 9:11 PM_

_‘Cya tomorrow’ 9:11 PM_

_‘And don’t kill anybody~’ 9:11 PM_

His phone went quite and he put it was, heading to his apartment. When he arrived the warrior put all the bags down and went straight to bed. Too tired for this shit.

xXx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note: Sorry for the semi-long wait, I hit a few writers block on the way of writing this :/ but here it is! And with 4,062 words! Hope you enjoy.  
> See you next time~  
> Next Chapter: The Meeting]

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors Note: I know this is a really short prologue again, but the next chapter is going to be long! This is a Mafia Au for Yullen and there will be slight Poker Pair. Don't worry it'll make sense in future chapters. See you next time~]


End file.
